Aira Tomoko
|season = Music♪ Precure! Music♪ Precure! Love❣ (Sequel) |gender = Female |age = 14 |eye color = Navy Blue (Tomoko) Sky Blue (Cure Voice) |hair color = Marine Blue (Tomoko) Light Blue (Cure Voice) |relatives = Aira Sae (mother) Aira Kamiguchi (little brother) Aira Akidou (father - deceased) |precure fairy = Miraclun |alter ego = Cure Voice Natural Rhythm Rainbow Cure Voice |original power = Nature |instrument symbol = Flute |theme color = Blue (main) Aqua (Natural Rhythm) White Blue (Rainbow Cure Voice) |power up = Natural Rhythm Rainbow Cure Voice |items and devices = Love-Dove Miracle (transformation device) Prestal (transformation item) Musical Wings Bracelet (power up device) |weapon = Love-Dove Musical Fantasy|image = |imagewidth = }}Aira Tomoko is the main character of Music♪ Precure!. A graceful and gentle 14 years old girl. A gentle and calm girl, before meeting Melody, she's a really shy girl with the shyness that she never can't overcome on her own, really loves Music, after she becomes a Precure, she starts to have bravery and never try to runaway from everything, really excel at studies but lacks at sports. Her Precure Power is Nature. Tomoko's Alter Ego is "Cure Voice" , her form change is "Natural Rhythm" , and her power up mode is "Rainbow Cure Voice" . Appearance As Tomoko, her eyes is navy blue and her hair is straight marine blue braided everytime and a white headband, wears a light blue dress with white frills, also wears a white vest as an additional, also wears a pair of white shoes and deep blue socks. As Cure Voice, her eyes changed from navy blue to sky blue, her hair also changed from marine blue to light blue with a leaf-shaped barrete on her head, she wears leaf-shaped earrings. Her main outfits consist of wing-like sleeves with blue linings, while her clothes consist a white vest with blue linings with ruffles in the bottom and blue collar, on her chest lie a light blue heart brooch with wings and ribbons, she wears light blue skirt with ruffles under, and she wears blue underpants under the skirt. She has light blue arm warmers with white linings and white little wings, also she has a long light blue boots with white linings and white little ribbons in the sides, and she has a little pair of wings on her back. She armed with Musical Wings Bracelet in her left arm and her Love-Dove Miracle hangs on her left hip. Personality A shy and downhearted person at first, after she befriend Melody, she starts to have confidence at making friends and starts to have a brave heart, she straightly becomes popular when she becomes Melody's friend, which makes her really happy, when she starts to feel downhearted again, Melody always cheer her up, really loves music very much and really appreciate people with music-loving heart. History Relationships Cure Voice "The Rhythm of The Falling Leaves! Cure Voice!" 落ち葉のリズム！キュアボイス！ Ochiba no Rizumu! Kyua Boisu! Natural Rhythm "The Music of Nature Falling with the Leaves! Natural Rhythm!" 下がり葉は自然の音楽！ナチュラルリズム！ Sagari Ha wa Shizen no Ongaku! Nachuraru Rizumu! Rainbow Cure Voice "The Peaceful Light of Nature! Rainbow Cure Voice!" 自然の平和なライト！レインボーキュアボイス！ Shizen no Heiwa na Raito! Reinbō Kyua Boisu! Attacks Sub Attacks *Voice Cyclone Tornado Cure Voice creates a ball and release it as a tornado. *Voice Aqua Cannon Cure Voice charges a waterball and shoots it as a barrage of cannon. *Voice Releasing Explosion Cure Voice deeply charges power within her body and the power explode encircle her body while she shout. *Falling Leaf Gunner Cure Voice summons a big leaf made of light and shoots it as a barrage. *Greenery Voice Cure Voice creates four clover-shaped light that reflect any attacks. Finisher Attacks Solo *'Natural Voice Shoot' - solo finisher attack with hands *'Shining Aqua Blast' - solo finisher attack with Love-Dove Musical Fantasy Cure Voice summons her Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, then she set the Clover Prestal in, as the Fantasy shines, she summons a blue clover-shaped light bubble and she jump far back, with her creates a bubble circle before her, then she shoots a light from the Fantasy and charges the clover with power and shoots it to the enemy and purifies the enemy. *'Rhythm Illusion' - solo finisher attack in her Natural Rhythm mode Cure Voice summons a big heart above her, and when she jump far to the sky, she lands inside the heart and shoots a stream of light to the enemy and purifies it. *'Rainbow Voice ThunderSplash' - solo finisher attack in her Rainbow Cure Voice mode Cure Voice summons a light from her Musical Wings Bracelet and becomes the Rainbow Lecore, then, Cure Voice summons her Fantasy and set the Rainbow Lecore to it, then the Fantasy becomes the Love-Dove Miracle Wings (Love-Staff Miracle Wings for her), then, she charges the Wings with power as it creates a blue bubble hearts circle surrounding it, and she throw it before her, and the circle starts to enlarge and the little hearts combined becomes a big rainbow leaf-shaped light, then, she spins her staff and creates thunder, and she shoot the thunder out to the heart and the heart releases it's power as a stream of light thunder. Group *'Musical Duet Attack' - combination finisher attack with Cure Pitch With Cure Pitch and Cure Voice combines their hands respectively, they creates a pink and blue heart with their other hands, when the heart slowly becomes bigger, they raise their combined hands to the air and creates a yellow light circle in their wrist with the G-Key symbol, and then they shoots their hands together to the heart and release the blast of energy and purifies the enemy. *'Magical Heart Vibration' - combination finisher attack with Cure Voice using Fantasy Cure Pitch and Cure Voice summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they combine the crystal tip of the Fantasy and the crystals shine, then they spinning while creating a circle made from pink and blue light, then, the circle become a gigantic light ring from pink and blue light surrounding them, they lift up with the ring and they put the ring before them, and they release the energy by shooting a stream of light with feathers and hearts, and purifies the enemy. *'Magical Heart Vibration Sparkling' - the upgraded version of Magical Heart Vibration with Cure Forte Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they combine the crystal tip of the Fantasy and the crystal shine, then, they spinning so fast to the air and they create three big hearts with the Cures' respective colors, then, they land on the ground and Cure Voice and Cure Forte gives Cure Pitch power with two streams of light shooting to her back, and Cure Pitch's Fantasy upgraded with pink, blue and yellow aura, then, Cure Pitch shoots the big hearts and combined become one gigantic white heart with pink, blue and yellow aura, and purifies the enemy. *'Bursting Vibration!' - the ultimate version of Magical Heart Vibration with Cure Forte and Cure Piano Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, while Cure Piano summon her Love-Dove Musical Parade, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they all combine the crystal tip of their weapon and the crystals shine, then, they excluding Cure Piano jump far to the air creating light circle with various colors, while Cure Piano summons a gigantic white heart above her, then, the circle that they creates become a light ring and they land behind the heart, while Cure Piano jump to the heart, then four of them combine the crystal tip again and the heart-shaped ring combined with the gigantic white heart, giving it colors of rainbow, then, they all release the heart's energy by shooting a stream of white light with various colors of hearts and feathers, purifies the enemy. *'Holy Wings Symphony' - group attack of the four Cures in Rainbow mode Etymology Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Characters